Twin Couples
by The Lonely Lady of Shallot
Summary: America and Canada both get girlfriends, and you will never guess who they are!
1. Love Letter

"Thank goodness I realized we were running low on maple syrup! I mean, what else would we do with our breakfast?!"

"Who are you?" I sighed, opening the gate leading to my front lawn and door, holding the bag of maple syrup in the other.

"We've been over that a thousand times, I'm Canada, your owner."

"Oh, what's that?" my polar bear friend pointed out a bouquet of pink roses and forget-me-nots. A little note was attached to it.

"Oh my," I was shaking. No, it couldn't be. I thought nobody really knew who I was? I picked up the flowers and smelled them. They smelled so sweet! I snapped the little note of its string and read what it said;

Dear Canada,

So, um, I'm writing this because my sister is too afraid to write it herself, but she really, really likes you! I mean, you two are exactly alike, which make her crush on you soooooooo cute! Yeah, anyways, so I also like your twin brother America, he's hot. Oh, my sister and I are twins too! So, we were wondering if you and America would go on a double date with us. We sent something like this to America too, so you might not have a choice.

Lots of Love,

The South (me) and the North (my sister) Poles

"What?!" I exclaimed, dropping everthing in my hands. Good thing my polar bear caught the maple syrup. I was shaking and blushing out of control, I think I even peed myself. If they sent a note to America, it's obvious he would say, 'YES!'. Suddenly, as if thinking about him caused him to come to me like a dog, I hear, "CANADA!" from behind me. I turned around slowly, still shaking and blushing, to see my twin brother running full speed at me. Scared out of my mind, I was frozen with fear.

If he hadn't tripped, I think he would have collided with me. But when he did trip, I tried to catch him, which was stupid, because I have no upper body strength, and just got pulled down with him. When we got up and dusted off, he was still panting and I was still shaking and blushing. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth violently.

"DUDE, WE ARE TOTALLY GOING OUT WITH THEM! I MEAN, A GIRL LIKES YOU DUDE! AND SHE'S GOT A SISTER WHO LIKES ME! AND THEIR TWINS! WE'RE TWINS! IT'S LIKE DESTINY BRO!" I thought my head was going to explode from all this, and America was piercing my skin.

"America, please stop it, you're hurting me!" He stopped surprisingly, closed his eyes while rubbing his head and laughed.

"Sorry bro-man! Why don't we go inside your house and talk about this? I forgot how freakishly cold it is here!" We both started heading inside and my polar bear had already put the flowers in a vase and was making pancakes. As we sat down and started eating the pancakes in maple syrup, I couldn't help asking, "America, did you run all the way here from your house?"

Inbetween shoving pancakes in his mouth, he exclaimed, "Yep! For real's yo! I'm just amazing like that!"


	2. Getting Ready

America ended up sleeping over my house after yesterday's crazy news. I dreamed all night about being noticed by someone for once, and that someone was a girl! I just still couldn't believe it! How is it even possible for a girl to like me? No one pays attention to me, and when they do, they think I am America, and I usually get beaten up for some stupid thing he did to them.

After we ate pancakes yesterday, I noticed that I had actually pee myself, and changed, while America called the North and South Poles to tell them we would go out with them. We agreed that we would meet at Niagra Falls the next day at noon. When I woke up this morning, it was because America was shaking me awake yelling, "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD! RISE AND SHINE! CANDA!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Stop yelling and let go of me!" I mumbled to him, sitting up slowly in my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I realized that America was already dressed and he looked like a bad attempt to be one of those people on the gang shows. He was wearing a big hoodie that had a Superman symbol on it and was a baby blue color. His jeans looked really tight, like he might even lose circulation in his legs. On his head, there was a flat-brimmed USA hat and his shoes were high tops that said Converse on the side and a star in a circle. "Go make us something to eat, so that when I am done getting ready, we can eat and leave," I suggested, noticing that it was 10:30, and if we left soon, we would get there on time.

"Okay!" America exclaimed with excitement and ran out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I just sighed and got out of bed.

"What should I wear?" I thought out loud to myself, looking through the clothes in my closet and dresser. 10 minutes later, I had picked out an outfit. I had decided to wear one of my white tee-shirts with a red maple leaf in the center and a pair of big, baggy cargo pants. For shoes, I slipped on my sneakers and put a belt around my pants to keep them from falling down since they were so big on my waist. I grabbed my credit card and wallet and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where America was standing confused, looking at two fozen waffles and yelling, "COME ON STUPID WAFFLES! BECOME EDIBLE!"

I put them into the toaster and explained to him that all he needed to do was heat it up and he could eat it. I seriously don't understand how he survives. He couldn't even heat up a frozen waffle!

" Are you going dressed like that?" He asked me while sitting down in a chair at the table.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back. Great, I thought, here comes the fashion advice.

"Well," he started to explain, "You look like you are going to lounge around the house all day."

"I think I look fine," I retorted.

"Exactly," He said standing up and getting a big glass of milk, " You think you look fine, but you need to think about if others think the same way! I mean, dude, your going on a date with a girl! You want to impress her, don't you?" He sat back down with his glass of milk, leaving the milk out for me to put away. I started to think about what he had just said.

"Well, I mean, I do want to impress her, but by the way it sounds, I'm pretty sure she'll like me the way I am. Isn't that how she's suppose to like me anyways?" I replied, putting away the milk.

America took a big gulp out of his milk, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and shook his head. "Bro-man," he said, "Keep thinking like that, and you'll get thrown into the friend zone, for real's yo!" He was really confusing me.

"Friend zone, what's th-" the beeping of the toaster told us that our waffles were ready. Since my brother clearly wasn't going to get up and get his own stuff, I took out two plates, put one waffle on each, got out two forks and two knives, and of course, the bottle of maple syrup from the fridge. I gave him his stuff at the table and put my stuff down across from him. Then I got myself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. America was already half-way done his waffle and was making a mess of himself, so I handed him a napkin. He took it, but put it on the table next to him, and ignored its exsistence. Sighing, I poured some maple syrup on my waffle and ate it. When we were both done, America had forgotten what we were talking about before hand, and I didn't feel like bringing it up. I threw on a red jacket with a white maple leaf on the back and a hood. I flipped the hood on to keep my ears warm and grabbed my wallet and keys. "You ready to go America?" I said walking out the door.

"Course I am! I'm America and I am ready for anything!" He exclaimed, walking out the door behind me. After locking my house door, I went over to my car where America was also going to. My polar bear friend was sitting on the hood to my red small car (I don't remember the brand because I'm not good with cars.).

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Oh," I gasped, picking him up and hugging him, "Mr. Kumi, I almost forgot to bring you with me! I am going on a double date with America! We are going out with the North and South Poles!"

"Okay," he said while hugging me back and then jumping out of my arms and hopping into the back seat of the car. America was already in the passenger seat, so I got in and turned on the car. Almost immediatly, my brother turned the radio to a pop channel, which I didn't actually mind, because I like the music. I buckled up and started pulling out of the driveway, when I noticed America hadn't buckled his seatbelt.

"America, buckle your seatbelt," I ordered him.

"Why?" He asked, " It's not like-" I acutally interupted him.

"Buckle up because the road are sometimes slippery and I don't want you to die if we get in an accident!" I explained to him the loudest I could. He didn't say anything back. All he did was smile and buckle his seatbelt. And with that all over with, we started driving to Niagra Falls.


	3. Meeting the North and South Poles

"America, I was just thinking, we don't know what the North and South Poles look like, so how are we going to know who they are and when we see them?" I asked my brother as we got out of the car. I was just getting Mr. Kuji out of the car, when my question was answered for me.

"HEY! AMERICA! CANADA! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Sis, you shouldn't yell like that."

"OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT! I WILL LOSE MY VOICE IF I YELL ALL THE TIME!"

"Then why are you still yelling?"

"OH! I mean, oh, I don't want to lose my voice! I need it!"

By the time she said that, we had made our way over there and met the North and South Poles for the first time. They were both identical, except they were wearing slightly clothing. The one I assumed was the South Pole was wearing a pastel blue sweater dress with a hood, thick, cream colored stockings, and bulky snow snow boots. And the North Pole was wearing the same thing, except her dress was a pastel lilac color. Both of them were wearing their light hazel hair down and wore glasses, just like us.

"Yo! What's up?! Which one of you is the South Pole?!" America questioned the two of them. The one who I thought was the South Pole and had been yelling before, spoke up.

"I am! OMG, I never actually thought you would except to this date! Maybe your just doing out of pity! You probably get asked out by like, every single American girl! I hate myself for thinking you would like me! I'm such an-" The North Pole stopped her sister from crying.

"Just stop it! You always do this!" She turned to America, who didn't know what was going on, I didn't either to be honest. "She's a little paronoid and sometimes you've just got to tell her she's wrong or she'll just start crying. You understand, right?"

America didn't answer her, he just hugged the South Pole. "It's okay. Don't worry so much. People in my country do that and it almost never ends well." She looked really happy that he said that, and so did the North Pole, and...she looked kinda cute smiling.

I had been quite until then, and I thought they had forgotten I was there, when Mr. Kuri, still in my arms, said, "You're pretty." The North Pole turned to me and scratched him on the head giggling.

"Oh, your so sweet!" Then she looked at me and said, "Hi! I...can't believe you actually came here today, I mean, both of us are. Did you like the flowers?"

"Yeah," I really did like those flowers a lot, "I liked the flower choice. They smelled real sweet and the colors looked really pretty together."

"HA!"America exclaimed. The South Pole had stopped crying and his right arm was around her and the other pointing at me. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM WHEN HE GOT THE BOUQUET AND NOTE! HE WAS BLUSHING AND SHAKING OUT OF CONTROL AND HE ACTUALLY PEED HIMSELF!" The South Pole cracked up at hearing this and the North Pole just giggled and blushed a little bit. That's when I noticed that I was blushing. I can't believe he just said that!

"America! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I tried to raise my voice.

"I'M SORRY CANADA! IT'S JUST, IT WAS SOOOOOOO FUNNY, I HAD TO TELL THEM!" That wasn't a really good excuse.

"It's okay. I think it's kinda cute that you were so embarrassed. I mean, I figured that you would be surprised, but not that surprised," the North Pole explained, coming up and hugging my arm and leaning her head on it too. I started blushing and shaking again because I didn't know what to do. She noticed and backed off, blushing and shaking too. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I... just have never really dated that much."

"Me...either," I studdered back, blushing deeper and shaking.

"AWWWWWW! America! Aren't they just perfect together?!" Her sister exclaimed to America, pointing at us.

They were both laughing. "YEAH! FOR REAL'S YO! SHE'S LIKE A GIRL VERSION OF MY BROTHER! WHICH IS ACTUALLY KINDA CREEPY WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT! I MEAN, IT MAKES YOU THINK, 'IS THERE A OPPOSITE GENDER VERSION OF ME TOO?'" They both turned and started walking away to the giftshop talking about what America had just said.

"Wait! Sis! You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" But they walked into the giftshop, completly forgeting about us. Oh gosh, I thought, I don't know what to do! Why did he leave me here? I think she is cute and she seems really nice, but what do I do about it? Do I tell her? Do I just talk to her? What do I say? Think, idiot, think.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Maple Kisses

"So..." I mummbled.

"Yeah..." she mummbled back. I want to impress her, but I don't know how. I mean, I never really impress anyone, no matter how amazing I think I am being. America has always outshined me anyways, so no one even really remembers I exsist. After listing things I think she would like in my head real quick, I finally thought of something.

"Hey, huh, North Pole, do you want to see how I make maple syrup?" Her beautiful, light brown eyes shined with joy, and she smiled.

"I would love that." The moment she said that, I gained some confidence I never thought I even had. It wasn't a lot though. So I proceeded to go to my car (I always carry the necassary materials to make maple syrup.), and get the things needed to make maple syrup. We continued to talk and notice how much we have in common as I looked for a good maple tree to use. When I did, I explained to her what I was doing, step by step. When I finished, she dipped her dainty pinky finger tip in it and tasted the syrup.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "This is the best maple syrup I have ever tasted!" I blushed at the way her eyes matched the color of the syrup I had just made, and how she thought it was the best syrup she had ever tasted. I put the maple syrup into a jar I brought, and since she loved it so much, I gave it to her. "Oh no, you don't have to," she said politely.

"I can make it whenever I want, but you can't, and since you love it so much, it's yours," I explained. She was blushing and shaking again, as was I, as she took it from my hand.

"Th..tha...thank you." We sat in the woods there for a few awkward minutes, when she spoke again. "You know," she started, "I was worried you would also fall in love with my sister. I mean, everyone in fascinated with her, but deny I even exsist, or was even born in the first place. She is always outshining me, so I thought you would forget I even came on this date in the first place. People also yell at me too, because they think I am her and-"

We were leaning against the tree this whole time as we sat and talked, and I found myself doing something I never, EVER, thought I would do. I had fallen in love with her completely, and lost control. Interupting her speech, I had leaned over and kissed her on the lips, pinning her head against the maple tree. She didn't slap me or get angry at me though, but kissed me back! I couldn't believe this was actually happening! We were kissing very passionatly, like the people in America's soap operas do! For a brief moment, we also started kissing like France described to me one time (even though I didn't ask him), where you touch tounges. When that happened, we broke it off, realizing what we were doing. I tasted maple syrup mixed with lip gloss on my mouth. Both of our faces were crimson red and we were both voilently shaking.

"I...I...I'm...s...sor...sorry," I pleaded.

"No...it's okay...I...I...I actually enjoyed it," she whispered in my ear, even though no one else was there.

"W...well, in...that case, your mouth tasted like ma...maple s...sy...syr...syrup. Sw...sweeter actually, because your lip gloss made it taste a little berry-ish." I didn't know what she would say to that, but I definently wasn't expecting what she did instead. She rolled over onto me and kissed me again, and I couldn't help but kiss her back. But she was laying on me now, her warm body pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair. This kiss was longer and more passionate than our first one, for how long, I don't know, but I think it was passionate enough to be American (the ultimate passionate kiss I imagine would be a French one, since France is super perverted). Eventually, we had to break apart for air, and we were so out of breath, that we just stayed in that postion for a while, her body resting on mine.

"I...we...you...ummm...we should probably go find our sibilings to make sure they aren't doing something stupid," North Pole said as she rolled off and picked up the maple syrup. I got up and then helped her do the same. As I packed up the maple syrup stuff, we started to talk again, and noticed more things we had in common. We walked back to the car and managed to get all the tools in the trunk before America and the South Pole appeared out of nowhere and scared us.

"DUDE! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE WOODS THAT INVOLVED ALL THAT STUFF AND CAUSED YOUR HAIR AND HER MAKEUP ALL MESSED UP?!" America explained as South Pole tried to hold back an extreme laughing fit. Explaining this was not going to be easy, and one sideways glance to North America where we met eye-contact. Apparently, neither of us knew what do in this situation, so we just stood there like idiots. Where should we even start this kind of story, I didn't know. But I knew I needed to figure it out soon, or knowing America, he would overexagrate what we were doing entirely.


	5. Facebook in the Car

"Look, America, you're over exaggerating things," I weakly tried to explain.

"Yeah," North Pole tried to back me up, "Let us explain what really happened." America thought about this for a second, looked at South Pole (who was still trying to hold back laughter), and turned back to us.

"Can we try and guess what happened first?" he asked with a huge, creepy grin on his face and South Pole nearly joked on her suppressed giggles. I didn't even need a second to think about my answer to that.

"No!" I yelled, "I know what you are thinking and you always think like that anyways! You are just so perverted America!" America looked really hurt, and South Pole noticed.

"It's okay," she told him. She had stopped laughing, but she was still smiling. "I thought the same thing you were thinking, so we are both perverted." She was smiling so hard that her eyes closed, and a few giggles escaped. He smiled a creepy, perverted smile that I have only seen one other person do, and that would be France.

"I guess we are." He said turning to her again and looking into her in the eyes. "Hey, why don't we go out again sometime and be perverted together?" She mimicked his smile.

"You have my number I believe?" she commented to that. Then, they kissed, and North Pole and I had to stand there awkwardly while they made-out. By the way this was going, I was pretty sure that they would have gone farther than that if we weren't there. As they stopped, I noticed the pinks and oranges in the sky reflecting in the huge rushing waters of the Niagara Falls. The sun was setting, meaning we had been here all day.

"Come on, Canada, say goodbye to your girlfriend, too. We should probably go home now. We'll see them soon, I promise," America said to me as he got into the driver's seat of MY car. Both North Pole and I blushed when he called her my "girlfriend". We turned to each other.

"Uh, see you soon, I guess," I whispered to her.

"Yeah," she blushed. Then, right before I turned to get into the car, she kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye," is what followed.

"Bye," I said back and then I got into the passenger side of the car. The second I did, America started the car and looked at me in a weird way.

"So," he started, "why don't you tell me in vivid details what went down today."

"You know, you are sick America. If something like what you think happened, actually happened, why would you want to know what happened in vivid details?!" I questioned him.

He just smiled and said, "So something did happen..."

"No!"I yelled while my face turned very pink. He laughed at this and pulled out his cell phone. He started to do something on it and the car started to swerve a little bit too.

"America! What are you doing?! Pay attention to the road! We're going to crash into something!" I screamed.

" Don't worry about it bro, I'm just posting on fb how I'm so proud that you've got a girlfriend." I looked at his phone to see that he was actually playing some farming game.

"You liar! You're playing a game!"

"Okay, so I saw that I needed to check on my Farmville account and got sidetracked. But this is important! I need to water all the plants in my huge farm or else they are all going to die! And then I need to play some Words With Friends so I can try and beat annoying Iggy! And then I need to send friend requests to people I don't even know, so I can have the most friends ever on this website! I also hav-"

"SHUT UP AND PUT AWAY THE PHONE SO THAT WE DON'T DIE!"

"Fine...jeez...you didn't have to yell..." he complained, reluctantly putting away his phone. I really hope I don't die. I shouldn't have let him drive. It's MY car anyways, so why did I let him get in the driver's seat. In the future, I should really be more assertive. Gosh, sometimes I really hate myself. I mean, no one even pays attention to me either. Sometimes, they ignore my very exsistance! But North Pole doesn't... I can't wait to see her again. She seems to have the same problems as me, as well as an insane twin. I didn't even think that was even possible, but it is. Wow, I really hope America or one of the other countries don't embarress me in front of her, because I can really see that happening.

Suddenly, I heard America giggling again and saw he was on his phone again. Not wanting to die, I snatched out of his hand.

"Hey!" he whined.

"Oh, shut up and keep driving!


End file.
